1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiment relate to recognizing a fingerprint placed on a display screen using an on-screen fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Needs for personal authentication using personal unique characteristics such as fingerprints, voice, face, hands, irises, or the like have been gradually increasing. Personal authentication is usually used in banking devices, access control systems, mobile devices, laptop computers, etc., and recently, with the wide spread of mobile devices like smartphones, a fingerprint recognition device for personal authentication has been adopted to protect a lot of security information stored in the smartphones.
In the smartphone, a touchscreen device is attached onto a display device to provide an intuitive input means to a user, and generally, a fingerprint recognition device is provided separately from the touchscreen device to recognize a fingerprint only when a particular position is touched thereon.